AmOr En LoS SuEñOs
by Mimuku Abekku
Summary: -FiNiShEd- Una historia de amor y drama...
1. PrOlOgO

**_Prólogo  
  
Nota de autor: ¡Hola! - ¿como estás? ¡wow! ¡mi primera historia de Harry Potter en español! bueno, un dia tenía que hacerlo, numero uno: mi idioma principal es español y numero 2: para que los que no saben mucho inglés (como mi amiga Zuaimi, la cual está obsecionada con HP) puedan leer mis historias, (al menos una de ellas). Bueno, los dejo y que disfruten la historia, ¡bye! -  
  
Replicador (Disclaimer): Harry Potter no es mio, ni tampoco de J.K. Rowling, obviamente porque...¡EL TIPO NO EXISTE! :p_**

_**Amor En Los Sueños**_

"¡Vamos Weasleys! ¡apurensen o el tren los vá a dejar!" exclamó el señol Weasley mientras corren hacia la plataforma 9 3/4.

"Tu primero Ginny, querida" dice la señora Weasley poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de una chica peli-roja de unos 16 años.

Ginny corre hacia la pared que al parecer es sólida pero al llegar, desapareces, para así llegar al tren que te lleva a la escuela famosa de brujas y magos, Hogwarts.

"Vé querida, nos vemos luego" el señor Weasley besó a su esposa.

La señora Weasley traspasa la pared.

"Bueno chicos, los tengo que dejar, espero que pasen un buen semestre en la escuela, adiós" Y así como nada, el señor Weasley desapareció.

"Bueno, lo hacemos juntos ó uno por uno" dice el muchacho peli-rojo al que a diferencia de los Weasleys tenía el pelo negro carbón.

"Bueno, son exactamente las 10:57...creo que ¿junto?"

Y así, los chicos contaron hasta tres y juntos corrieron hacia la plataforma y traspasaron la pared. Al llegar a la plataforma, rápido vieron a la señora Weasley y a Ginny conversando con alguién más.

Una estudiante, chica de la misma edad de ellos que ellos no reconocían y por eso se miraban con caras perdidas.

"¿Con quien ma y Ginny hablan?"

"No lo sé Ron, no me parece conocida"

"Vamos a donde ellas" dice Ron corriendo con su carrito que tenía un enorme baúl con las letras R.W. y una jaula, donde un pequeño búho gris estaba volando con entusiasmo por toda la jaula.

El otro chico tenía lo mismo pero el baúl tenia grabada las letras H.P. y una jaula con una búho blanca más grande que el otro.

"Esta bien"

Los dos caminan con sus carritos hacia la señora Weasley, Ginny...y, la misteriosa chica.

Al llegar cerca de ellas los dos Ron y Harry se quedan boquiabiertos....la chica, esa chica que ellos decían nunca haberla visto antes...esa chica la reconocían...es más, tanto la conocían que era su mejor amiga....si, esa chica, la chica misteriosa era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, su amiga nacida de padres _muggles._

"¿H-Hermione?" Ron dice todavía boquiabierto.

Hermione no se parecía en nada, había cambiado mucho en el verano, su pelo...ya no era esa abundancia de cabello, sino que ahora era lacio y brillante. Había crecido unas cuantas pulgadas y su sonria lucía mas cautivadora. Sus ojos marrones brillaban y ahora se notaban que debajo de su uniforme escondia un cuerpo repleto de curvas y su busto había crecido. Era una obvia evidencia de que Hermione ya o era una niñita...sino una mujer joven.

"Si Ron, soy yo...¿como estas?" Hermione camina a donde Ron y lo abraza, el aún asombrado no le contesta el abrazo.

"Hola Mione" Harry le sonríe.

"¡Harry! ¡me dá mucha alegría verte!" Hermione lo abraza y el le contesta.

"Yo también me alegro verte"

"Bueno queridos, ya casi es hora, empiezen a entrar al tren, portensen bien ¿si?" la señora Weasley le dá un beso y abrazo a cada uno.

Los chicos entran al tren y escojen un compartimiento en donde sentarse y hablar mientras llegaban a su escuela.

Mientras se reian y disfrutan de sus compañias. Se sentían triste ay que era su último año en Hogwarts...aun asi, sabían que era otro año normal en su escuela Hogwarts....¿o no?

**Nota: Jejejeje, aqui está, el prólogo, por ahi viene el 1 capítulo, mientras tanto.....REVIEW!!!! **


	2. PrImEr CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 1  
  
Replicador (disclaimer): **Nop, Harry no es mio...¡pero el trama de ésta historia lo es! :D yay! jejeje...  
  
**Nota del autor: **¡Hola! pues, aqui está el primer capítulo ¡que se lo disfruten!  
  
**Amor En Los Sueños**  
  
_"I could stay awake _

_Just to hear your breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away dreaming"_

No podía dormir, no sé porque pero no podía. Ha pasado un mes desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, miro hacia la cama de Harry para ver a mi mejor amigo roncando felizmente.  
  
Me tapo la boca para tratar de no reírme.  
  
Me levanto y salgo de la habitación y decido bajar a la sala a jugar chess yo solo o tal vez con uno de los fantasmas, Sir Nick tal vez, que es un buen jugador...bueno, era.  
  
Cuando bajo a la sala, veo a alguien dormido en el sofá, me le acerco para saber quien era....de pronto mi corazón se detiene una milésima al quitarle el libro de la cara y reconocer su rostro....su hermoso rostro...  
  
...Hermione....  
  
Parece que estaba estudiando hechizos y se quedó dormida, ella siempre....  
  
Merlin,,,,parece un angel caído del cielo cuando duerme....mechones de su pelo sobre su cara mientras su respiración se nota levemente en su pecho...Merlin...la quiero para mi...  
  
Si tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para decirle lo que ella significa para mi....que la amo...la he amado desde el momento que la conocí, pero era solo un niño bobo y no lo acepté hasta que llegué al cuarto año en Hogwarts.  
  
Le cojo la mano y ella se mueve un poco pero no se levanta....lentamente me la llevo a mi boca y comienzo a darle besos suaves para no levantarla.  
  
Me le quedo mirando por unos minutos y decido llevarla a su habitación.  
  
Con mucho cuidado la cargo y no puedo evitar sonrojar cuando ella automáticamente pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y su cabeza en mi pecho.  
  
¡Merlin! ¡¿porque ella me afecta asi?! el simple toque de sus manos me hace sonrojar....ok, ¡calmate Ron! y sigue caminando.  
  
Subo las escaleras hasta la puerta de la entrada hacia el cuarto de las cuidado abro la puerta, subo más escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde la puerta dice "Séptimo Año" y lentamente la abro.  
  
Veo que todas la chicas dormían, mire a mi lado izquierdo para ver una cama sin habitar con muchos libros en la coqueta al lado de la cama....sip, se nota que es la cama de Hermione....camino hacia ella y la acuesto en ella.  
  
Hermione otra vez se mueve un poquito y suspira en sus sueños mientras yo le arropo con su sabana....la miro por unos segundos.  
  
"Buenas noches Mione..." y me le acerco y le doy un beso en al frente,  
  
Me viro y camino hacia la puerta, me viro otra vez para mirarla por última vez esa noche y me sonreí. Luego me viro y salgo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nota: AWWWWWW!!! ¡que liiindo! bueno, ¡ahi lo tienen! jejeje....REVIEW PLEASE!!! :p


	3. SeGuNdO CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 2  
  
Replicador (Disclaimer): **Nada es mio, pero como quiera estoy feliz porque un dia estaba guiando la 4Runner de mami y una rata de repente pasó por al frente de la guagua y la aplasté....no hubo que esperar mucho tiempo para escucharme decir "¡SIII! ¡MATE A WORMTAIL!"  
  
**Nota del autor: **Hola, lo siento por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, tu sabes...la escuela y todo (¡yuck!) pero nada, aqui estoy ¡disfruten el capítulo! ¡ah! y desde ahora todos los capítulos ván a ser desde el punto de vista de Hermione ó Ron, ¡adiosito!  
  
**Amor En Los Sueños  
**  
_"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could spend lost in this moment forever _

_And every moment spend with you _

_Is a moment I treasure..."_

Abrí los ojos al darme los primeros rayos solares en mi cara. Me levanto de la cama lentamente y camino hacia el baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes.  
  
Mientras me lavo la cara, trato de acordar los acontecimientos que ocurrieron ayer....estaba en la sala leyendo mi libro favorito "Historia de Hogwarts", cuando me sentí cansada y me quedé dormida, y luego....  
  
.....Un momento....¿cómo llegué aqui?...hay pues luego le preguntaré a alguien, ahora mismo lo que necesito es un buen baño...siii ¡que rico! agua super caliente bajando por mi espalda...si, tal vez eso refresque mi memoria...  
  
Me desvisto y me meto en la ducha abro la llave y dejo que el agua me caiga sobre mi pecho desnudo.  
  
...Creo que la ducha no me ayudó, porque todavía no recuerdo como pude haber llegado a mi cama, bueno como quiera estuvo bueno, jeje...¡oye! ¡ahí están Parvati y Lavender! tal vez ellas sepan...  
  
"¡Oi, Lavender! ¡Parvati!" las llamé con una sonrisa formandose en mi cara  
  
Me miraron y se miraron para empezar con su fiestecita de risitas  
  
"Hola Hermione" Parvati dijo y miró otra vez a Lavender para reirse aún más  
  
.....Estas chicas.... jamás las entenderé...  
  
"¡Oye! solo quería preguntarles algo!"  
  
"Diga" Lavender dijo poniendo una sonrisa. Sus dientes blanquitos que se ven hermosos con su piel color canela y su pelo rizado largo a la cintura...hmm...si tan solo yo fuera asi de bonita...  
  
"Diganme ¿ustedes saben o se acuerdan cómo llegué a la habitación? porque yo recuerdo estar en la sala y...¿que es tan gracioso?"  
  
Al hacerles la pregunta, las dos empezaron con su risita "girlish"...pensé que nunca se iba a terminar cuando Parvati poniendo detrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello lacio y negro trata de hablar entre risitas.  
  
"¡Eso es porque tu no vinistes para acá!"  
  
"No te entiendo"  
  
"Es decir, que alguién te trajo" Lavender dice tratando de calmarse  
  
"¿Que me trajeron?"  
  
"Si, Parvati y yo estabamos hablando acostados en nuestras camas cuando alguien abrió la puerta y pensando que era la Profesora McGonagall, fingimos estar dormidas... pero luego abrí los ojos un poquito para saber quien era y miré a Pavarti para encontrarla mirando también quien era" Lavender dijo seria  
  
"¡Y ahora nosotras sabemos quien eraaa!" Parvati dijo en tono de canto y mira a Lavender para empezar otra vez con sus risitas.  
  
Yo viré los ojos hacia atrás y esperé a que se calmaran un poco para preguntarles...  
  
"¡Diganme! ¡¿quien fue?!"  
  
¡Wow! ¡calmate Hermione! suenas ansiosa de saber si fue el que tu crees que pudo ser...  
  
"Pues nada más y nada menos que...¡Ron Weasley!" Lavender y Parvati se ríen aún más  
  
¡CACHIN! ¡ESO ES CORRECTO! Hermione, ¡usted a ganado un pasadía en el Hotel Paraíso Mágico! cortesía de "Honey Dukes", "Zonko's", "Las Tres Escobas" y el Ministerio de Mágia! jeje...pero, ¿cómo Ron pudo? si las escaleras...ooh, porque yo estaba, porque el me tenía en sus brazos cargandome hasta aquí y el hechizo es si el vá solo....¡hay ya! de solo pensar que Ron me tuvo en sus brazos me hace sonrojar...  
  
"Y eso no es todo!..." dice Lavender sonriente, una sonrisa diablita mientras Pavarti trataba de controlar sus risas.  
  
"¿Que?" trate de ponerme normal otra vez como si no me hubiera ido al limbo.  
  
"Ronald....el...el....te bes" Lavender dijo mirando a Pavarti que no pudo aguantar sus risitas al escuchar lo que dijo su mejor amiga, se rió más.  
  
"Ron....¿m-me besó?"  
  
Tranquila Hermione....calmate, tranquilízate, tal vez están tomandote el pelo, Ron no te pudo..¡.b-besar!, el te quiere como una amiga y nada más, solamente como una amiga...imagínate si fueramos pareja...es sin serlo y peleamos como perros y gatos....  
  
"Siii, te besó, pero en la frente...¡awww! ¡es que se vió tan chuulooo!" Lavender miró con una mirada brillante  
  
Lo sabía, ¡LO SABIA! el no me pudo dar un beso....en la boca, ¡¿no es obvio?! yo sabía que no me podía dar esperanzas, eso jamás vá a pasar, ¡jamás! ¡nunca! suspiro la vida es injusta...  
  
"¡Oh! um, gracias por decirme"  
  
Vamos! sonrié Hermione, sonríe, ¡quita esa cara! ¡esconde tu cara de decepcionada! ¡vamos o se van a dar cuenta lo desilucionada que estas! Ok. bien....ahora vírate y camina hacia la puerta, abrela...eso es....bien...vamos a ver que dicen....  
  
"Vaya! ¿vistes su cara? trato de ocultarla pero, demasiado tarde Mione...jejeje" Parvati le dice a Lavender  
  
¡ARRG! maldita sea el infierno.....lo sabía...pues, que se puede hacer ya...  
  
"Sip..... Parvati, como dicen los americanos: 'she's a goner' damas y caballeros..." Lavender dice y luego se escuchan sus risitas  
  
Oye, ¿como que soy una "goner"? bueno.....ok ok, si tienen razón, mejor dejame callarme....que digo..um, mejor dejo de pensar esto y busco a Ron para decirle las gracias....Lentamente bajo las escaleras y voy a abrir el cuadro/puerta de la Dama Gorda.....y ahora a el Gran Pasillo a buscar a Harry...y a Ron....

A/N ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! perdonen que me...jajajaja....que me este....que me este riendo...jejeje...es que ...el traducir las cosas como "La Dama Gorda" (The Fat Lady) y "El Gran Pasillo" (The Great Hall) se escucha...er...se escribe 00 ya gracioso! es como "no voy a ver Two Towers, son las Dos Torres" o "No es Frodo Baggins es Frodo Bolson" jajajaja o "No es The Shire..es la Comarca" jejeje...traduciones..."they can be sometimes funny" jeje... bueno, lo siento que lo deje ahi (te gustan los cliffies??? a mi si ) pero, no precupais, yo hareis un capitulo pronto, "no worries" porfis, chequee luego bye!


	4. TeRcEr CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 3**

**Replicador (Disclaimer):** Noooo....Eeeeennntiiiieeenndeeess.....Naaaaddaaa...EEsssss....MMiiiiiooooo.....excepto la trama, por supuesto eso viene de mi lok mente,jejeje....

**Nota del autor:** Hace mucho, mucho tieeeempooo, que no vengo ¿verdad? ¡lo lamento! :( estaba algo ocupada con la escuela, pero ¡buenas noticias! ¡YA SE ME ACABARON! ¡YAY! ¡VACACIONES! siii, como me facina la navidad regalos, ver a tu familia, regalos, ir a pasear, regalos, ver a tus viejos amigos....y ¿acaso se me olvidó "regalos"? LOL! nah! embustes, yo no soy materialista, pero si que bueno q es navidad por las vacas, jejejee....bueno los dejo, bye!

**Amor En Los Sueños**

_"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing. 'Cause even when I dream with you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing..."_

Entra al Gran Pasillo y mira hacia la mesa de Griffindor, ahí mira a Harry, y a mi que estamos comiendo y hablando, ¿pues de que mas? de Quidditch como siempre...

Camina a donde nosotros y se sienta al frente de nosotros, entre Neville y Ginny, sonríe.

"¡Oh! ¡hola Hermione!" Harry le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Hola Mione, ¿cómo amanecistes?" le pregunto...Merlín, si tan solo supiera...

"¡Excelente!" me mira con ojos brillantes enseñando sus dientes.

"Que bien, ayer te veías un poco cansada" le dije algo preocupado.

"No es nada, solo que me amanecí un poco, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien"

¿Porqué me estará mirando así? Con ese brillo en los ojos, nunca la había visto mirarme así, no parece Hermione, se ven tan llenos de vida. No es que Hermione no esté o estaba, es que se nota algo diferente después las vacaciones, o tal vez soy solamente yo el que ve esto. Bueno...

" Me alegra mucho saber que te sientes mejor, Mione" le digo. Cuando iba a decir algo, el timbre suena.

"Bueno, creo que nos veremos luego, ¿no? pues, adiós" Hermione se levanta del asiento y corre hacia la clase de Transfiguración mientras que nosotros ibamos a Pociones....¡yuck! soportar a Snape por una hora y media es cadena perpetua para nosotros.

"Bueno, vamos pues" Harry se levanta y le sigue Neville, seguido por mi.

"¿Que crees que haga hoy Snape?" le pregunto sarcasticamente a Harry.

"Hmmmm. nose...tal vez, ¿lo mismo de siempre? ¡¿fastidiarme la existencia?!" Harry dice sarcasticamente también.

Entramos a Pociones y nos sentamos mientras nos reíamos de lo dicho anteriormente.

"¡Pero mira quien a llegado! ¡San Potter! ¡y el pelirojo Weasel! ¡Que afortunado!"

Cerré los puños y me viré sabiendo exáctamente quien era...mi archienemigo, Draco Malfoy.

"¡Cuidate Malfoy! ¡ya no le tengo miedo a tus amigos cabezas de nueces!" le digo entre dientes.

"¡Vamos Ron, calmate!" Harry pone su mano en mi hombro.

"Si, cálmate Weasley o no quieras que te dejen sin respiración, que tengan que hacerte un transplante de pulmón, no creo que tus padres tengan dinero suficiente para pagar una operación, ni siquiera tienen dinero para comprarte libros nuevos tendrán para eso" Malfoy y sus amigos estúpidos se ríen.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia Malfoy, cuando Snape entra.

"Muy bien, clase ¡empiezen a escribir lo que está en la pizarra! ¡Weasley! ¡a tu silla!"

Snape con su varita escribe los ingredientes mientras yo obedezco.

Malfoy y sus amigos siguen riendose. Yo me les quedo mirando.

"Vamos Ron, no le hagas caso, son solo un par de idiotas" Harry me dice en voz baja.

"Si, tienes razón Harry, tienes razón" y con eso, dejo de mirarlos, saco mi pluma y mi pedazo de pergamino, y comienzo a copiar en el lo que Snape ha escrito en la pizarra.

Llega al fin la hora de cenar y todos los estudiantes entran al Gran Pasillo para sentarse y esperar su comida que mágicamente aparecen en sus platos y comienzan a comer.

Harry e yo esperabamos por Hermione, cuando viene Hagrid hacia nosotros.

"Oh, ¡hola Hagrid! ¿acaso no has visto a Hermione?" le pregunté con curiosidad.

Hagrid se queda silencioso y luego suspira.

"Por ella es que he venido a buscarlos"

Mi corazón se detuvo e imágenes espantosas pasaron por mi mente.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿está bien? ¿donde está Hermione?" Harry se me adelanta con cara de preocupación.

"No se preocupen, no hay nada que temer, Hermione le dió un terrible dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte era, que en media clase de Hechizos se desmay"

"¿Donde--?"

"Está con Madam Pomfrey, pueden ir a verla si quieren"

"Gracias Hagrid, iremos ahora" yo le sonrío mientras me levanto.....hay que alivio que solo fué un desmayo...

Hagrid sonríe "No hay de qué, ahora vayan, los está esperando"

Harry e yo vamos corriendo hasta llegar al ala del hospital. Entramos calladitos y miramos las camillas hasta encontrar la que tenía a Hermione acostada en ella.

Nos acercamos, Harry se sienta en una silla al lado, dejádome con ninguna otra opción que sentarme en la cama al lado de ella.

"Hermione" la llamo.

Hermione lentamente abre los ojos y me mira, sonríe.

"Ron..." suspira y mira a Harry "Harry...¿me quedé dormida? lo siento, se supone que los esperaba. Yo mandé a Hagrid para que se los dijera"

"Si, lo sé, estás cansada Mione, no has dormido mucho en estos últimos dias, acuerdate que la salud es más importante que los estudios" le digo seriamente.

Hermione se ríe

"¿Ahora que dije?"

"Ron, pareces a tu madre hablando as"

"Bueno, es mi madre, de alguna forma tenía que salir hablando como ella de tanto le escucho abrir la bocota" sonrío.

Hermione y Harry se echan a reír.

"Tu siempres Ron, tu y tus chistes" Harry dice.

"¡Bueno, si es verdad!" protesto

"Si amigo, lo que tu digas...¡caramba! ¡se me ha olvidado hacer la asignación de Transfiguración! ¡nos vemos luego Ron! tengo que ir corriendo a la biblioteca ¡que te mejores Hermione! ¡nos veremos luego!" Harry sale corriendo del hospital.

Yo miro a Hermione con cara de confusión.

"¿Acaso no me dí cuenta y Harry e yo intercambiamos de cerebros?"

Hermione empieza a reírse duro y cuando se calma me mira.

"¡Hay Ron!" se sonríe.

¡Hay! ¡como me encanta que me mire y sonríe así! ¡cuanto me fascina! ¡si tan solo supiera lo que siento por ella!¡si tan solo tuviera el valor para decirselo!

"Si, yo siempre" le digo sonriéndole.

"Ron"

"Dime"

"Gracias"

"¿Porque?"

"Porque sé que fuístes tu el que me llevó a mi cuarto anoche"

"Oh"

¡Maldición! ¡¿como se enteró?! hmm...alguien tuvo que decirselo, una de las chicas quizás no estaba dormida y me vió. ¡Fiú! gracias a Merlín que no la besé en la boca, aunque...gánas no me faltaban...

"¿Estás enojado porque lo sé?"

"No, no para nada...fue un placer escortarla a su cuarto, damicela" puse una voz machista.

Hermione se ríe.

"¡Ven acá!" me ordena así de al nada.

"Ok" yo me bajo un poco y dejo que ella ponga sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me quedé un poquito paralizado...no, ¡en serio! solo un poco...

"Gracias Ron, eres un gran amigo" me dijo sinceramente en el oído.

Si tan solo pudiera ser más que eso...sonreí y puse mis manos en las esquinas de su espalda. Podía oler el aroma de su pelo, que rico olía, que suave es...nos separamos y le cojo la mano en la mia.

"Bueno, me voy para dejarte descanzar, ¿esta bien?"

Ella sacude la cabeza."De acuerdo"

"Bueno, adiós Mione"

"Adiós Ron"

Me voy caminando hasta llegar a el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, digo la contraseña y entro. Subo las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Entro, me pongo mis pijamas y me meto en la cama...pero, no puedo dormir....porque no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien...¿en quien más? sino en Mione...mi Mione...

**A/N awwww! ¡que lindo! bueno, próximo capítulo luego....hasta luego ¿pues? ¡ok! bye!**


	5. CuArTo CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 4**

**Replicador(Disclaimer): **Nop, tal vez se te ha pasado por la mente que otra loka más se me adelantó e hizo Harry Potter antes de q a mi me pasara hacer una historia sobre una escuela de magos y brujas **suspiro** pues..que se puede hacer sino seguir llorando y maldiciendo a JKR pq tuvo q ser ella la q tuviera la idea y no ella

**Nota del autor: **Wow! 0.o ha sido un montón de tiempo que no venía a poner un nuevo capítulo pero bueno ya estoy aqui, era que estaba algo ajetreada con la escuela y pues no tenía ni la menor idea como seguir esta historia y las otras que no he terminado, asi que tuve q hacer lo q yo 100pre hago...hacer un esquema (bosquejo) de q va a psar en los siguientes capítulos y así no estoy tan perdida. Bueno me voy para no hacerlos esperar tanto, ¡espero que la disfruten!

**Amor En Los Sueños**

"Lying close to you

Feeling your heart beating

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming

Wondering if it's me you're seeing"

Al otro dia, Ron y Harry se levantanron bien temprano para verme antes de irse a desayunar.

"Y dime Mione, ¿Cómo amanecistes hoy?" Harry pregunta sonriente y comenzando la conversación.

"Muy bien, creo que mañana mismo me dejan irme de aqui...¡hay si! No me gusta estar tan atrasada en las clases,es una pesadilla para mi, ¡un horror! Ya no puedo más....y si no me dejan irme mañana armaré tremendo escándalo"  
digo en una voz amenazadora.

"¡De acuerdo Moine, de acuerdo! ¡te entendemos!" Ron dice moviendo las manos en signo de defensa.

"Bueno Mione, nos gustaría quedarnos, pero tenemos que desayunar e ir a clases. Te veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?" Harry me dice.

"De acuerdo"

"Hasta luego" los dos me dán un beso en la frente y veo como se van, suspiro y miro a mi alrededor esperando que las horas pasen rápido para poder verlos.

Harry y yo fuimos a desayunar y luego a Transfiguración.

Cuando salimos de allí, fuimos un rato a visitar a Mione y luego fuimos a almorzar, y al llegar se nos atraviesa el odioso de Draco Malfoy.

"Valla, valla, mira quienes se nos atraviesan en nuestro camino...." Draco empieza.

"No empiezes Malfoy..." digo en voz amenazadora.

"¡Huy! ¡que miedo! Y dime Weasley....¿como está tu novia la sangresucia? ¡Espero que esté bien!..."

Ya sentía mi sangre hervir si no fuera por Harry.

"Ya, vamonos amigo, no le hagas caso..." me hala del brazo para seguir nuestro camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Miro por ultima vez a Malfoy y me viro para seguir mi camino con Harry.

"¡Oh! ¡lo siento! ¡mentí! ¡ojalá que se pudra en el infierno!" Malfoy gritó.

Mi temperamento se apoderó de mi y corrí hacia el y sin pensarlo dos veces le dí un puño directo en la nariz. Y éste obviamente empezó a sangrar como loco. Sus dos estúpidos ecuaces y amigos lo llevaron directo a Madam Pomfrey. Mientrás que en Slytherin me daban miradas de odio, en la mesa de Gryffindor todos aplaudían. Yo me sonrojé y me senté junto a Harry y Neville.

Llegó la noche y todos nos acostamos a dormir, pero por más que me viraba en la cama y trataba de cojer sueño, no podía. Así que decidí levantarme y visitar a escondidas a mi Mione.

Lentamente me levanto sin hacer ni el mínimo ruido y bajo las escaleras, salgo de la torre Gryffindor directo hacia el hospital.

Cuando llego, miro a los lados en caso de que hubiera alguien que pudiera cacharme, pero no habian personas ni Madam Pomfrey en ninguna parte...solo Mione, en su cama...durmiendo calladamente y suspirando cada vez que se movía en sus sueños.

De repente, cuando me hacerco un poco más, que la voy a despertar, Hermione empieza a hablar en sus sueños, estaba teniendo un sueño....pero a medida que voy escuchando, veo que no era un sueño....sino una pesadilla.

Quedo algo perturbado al escuchar ciertas cosas que dice, mientras lloraba y se revolcaba en la cama del hospital.

"¡No! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR! ¡NO LO HAGA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO! ¡AAAH! ¡Noooo!" Hermione lloraba y lloraba desconsoladamente mientras seguía revolcandiose en la cama. Y yo....yo solo le miraba y me preguntaba ¿quien es ese alguien con quien ella está soñando?

**Nota de autor: ¡Oh Dios! ¿quien será? ¡pobre Mione! Bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás. ¡adios!**


	6. QuInTo CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 5**

**Replicador(Disclaimer):** Nop, no y definitivamente NO, nada es mio excepto la trama, los personajes y las cositas mágicas, nombres de escuelas, pueblos y casas fueron creadas por JKR así que ya están advertidos.

**Nota del autor:** Hola! aqui estoy otra vez! jejeje, bueno no los voy a hacer esperar mucho, que pasen un bonito dia y que Dios los bendiga!

**Amor En Los Sueños**

_"Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you in this_

_Moment forever, forever and ever"_

"¡¿Qué rayos?!" Ron susurra mientras mira con cara perturbada a Hermione que continuaba dando gritos y moviéndose en la cama en sus sueños.

"¡No por favor! ¡no lo haga señor! ¡haré lo que sea! ¡lo que sea! ¡te doy lo que sea! pero ¡por favor no lohaga señor!" Hermione continuaba gritando mientras comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ron se sienta lentamente en la cama y la llama.

"Hermione, Hermione, ¡despierta!" Ron la sacude cariñosamente mientras le susurra en el oido.

Pero ella no lo escucha y continua soñando.

"¡Mione! ¡despierta!" Ron le dice con su voz normal y sacudiendola un poco mas fuerte.

En eso, Hermione despierta abriendo los ojos lentamente, cuando ve la cara de Ron mirandola, dá un brinco y se aleja de el.

"¡Ron! ¡¿como rayos estás aqui?! ¡¿porque rayos estás aqui?!" Hermione lo mira con cara enfogonada mientras tratabe de taparse con la sabana sus delicadas pijamas.

Ron al darse cuenta en el estado que se encontraba Hermione, se sonroja y mira hacia otra dirección.

"Bueno, yo....yo..." empezó a explicar Ron.

"Si, ¿tu que? ¡anda! ¡explicate!" Hermione dice mientras se pone la batola de la pijama.

"Pues, es que yo...pues, yo...no podía dormir y pues....decidí venir a verte, a ver como estabas"

"Oh, ya veo, pero no tenias que ser tan grosero, porque no podías sacudirme más delicadamente, que...¿no puedes hacer eso ¿es mucho qué pedir?" Hermione pone sus manos en su cintura.

"P-pero, pero, yo te sacudí suavemente y no me contestastes, no te levantastes"

"¿Ah si? pues, que raro, porque cada vez que mami me levanta así, yo lo siento rápido y me levanto..."

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

"¿Mione?" Ron interrumpe el silencio.

"Dime"

"¿No te recuerdas de lo que soñabas?"

"Ron, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Del sueño, cuando llegué, estabas soñando con algo...o mejor dicho alguien..."

"¿Yo? ¿soñando?"

"Bueno, en verdad parecía mas una pesadilla que un sueño..."

"Ron...creo que estás algo dormido..yo no tuve ningún sueño...porque si hubiese tenido uno, entonces me recordaría de el"

"Si, lo sé, pero no Mione, yo no estoy dormido, yo escuché bien--"

"¿Escuchastes?"

"Si, porque estabas gritando y moviendote...y hasta estabas llorando en voz alta"

"¿Llorando? pues si estaba llorando entonces tendría--" Hermione se toca los cachetes para sentir su piel húmeda.

"¿Mione?"

Hermione pone una cara seria y se mira la mano.

"No puede ser que estuviera soñando...o teniendo una pesadilla, me recordaría...bueno, pero si en verdad tienes razón...entonces ¿porqué no me recuerdo de la pesadilla?"

" ¡Eso es una buena pregunta!"

"Bueno, no importa....creo, que te debes ir. Ya mismo amanece y debes ir a clases. A ninguno de los maestro les gustaría tenerte durmiendo en sus clases...especialmente Snape"

"De acuerdo, pues entonces...¿te veo luego?"

"¡Puedes apostarlo!" Hermione sonríe.

"Bueno, nos vemos luego" Ron esforza una sonrisa y se vá. Pero aún así la duda de esa pesadilla le estaba comiendo el cerebro y mas raro aún que su Hermione no tenga ni una idea de que estaba soñando cuando bien el sabe que ella nunca se olvida de sus sueños. Es más ella cuenta cada detalle con delicadeza cuando tiene un sueño.

"Esto se lo tengo que contar a Harry pero luego" Ron dice mientras entra a su cuarto y se acuesta.

"¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡levantate! ¡ya van a empezar las clases y todavía no hemos desayunado!" Harry me levanta.

"Hay, ya voy ¡ya voy!" me levanto y me visto lo más rápido posible mientras de vez en cuando le hechaba un vistazo a Harry que parecía un maniaco corriendo de lado a lado buscando sus libros y pedazos de pergámino.

Juntos salimos de la torre hacia el Gran Pasillo, cuando entramos los dos abrimos los ojos bien grande al ver en la mesa a alguien que no creiamos que ibamos a ver alli.

"¡Mione!" Los dos corrimos hacia ella.

Ella vira la cabeza al escuchar su voz y nos dá una gran sonrisa y se levanta de su asiento y nos dá a cada uno un abrazo.

"Hay me dá mucho alegría el haber salido del hospital y volver a clases con ustedes" dice feliz mientras me abraza.

"Nosotros también estamos felices de que hayas al fin salido del hospital, ¿no es así Ron? ¿Ron? ¿Ron?" Harry me pega en el brazo para salir de mi trance de que Mione me acababa de abrazar.

"¿Ah? ¿decias? ¡oh! ¡si si si si! ¡mucho! ¡muuuy felices!" le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

"Bueno, desayunemos y vayamos a clases, ¿de acuerdo?" Hermione dice mientras se sienta de nuevo en su asiento.

"De acuerdo" Harry y yo decimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos sentabamos en los lados de Mione como dos grandes hermanos protectores...claro que...tu sabes que yo quiero ser algo mas que eso para ella.....

Pasó el tiempo volando y ya era hora de acostarse, nos despedimos Harry y yo de Mione y subimos a nuestra recámara. Y al entrar me acuerdo de algo que tenía que contarle a Harry que me estaba perturbando ya hace un tiempo y necesitaba su opinión.

"¡Oye Harry! ¡hace tiempo que necesitaba decirte algo y se había olvidado!" le digo.

"¿Ah si? pues anda y dime, ¿de que se trata?"

"Pues es mejor dicho '¿de quien se trata?' ....pues, se trata de Mione"

"¿De Hermione? dime, ¿que pasó con ella?"

"Pues, que...este...anoche, no podía dormir y...pues, decidí visitar a Mione al hospital--"

"¡Al hospital! ¡¿estas loco?! ¡si te hubiese cojido Madam Pomfrey allí te hubiese matado!"

"Lo sé ¡lo sé! ¡no me regañes mamá!"

"Bueno, aunque no te hubiese molestado tanto que te matarán...tu darías todo lo que fuera por Mione, hasta la muerte, y no digas que es mentira porque tu bien sabes que digo la verdad..."

"Erm....eh....bueno....¡como sea! la cosa, es que cuando llego y entro y me acerco a la cama donde duerme Mione, ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla..."

"¿Una pesadilla?"

"Si, y estaba hablando con alguien...bueno, gritandole a alguien..."

"¿Mione habla en sus sueños? ¿que decía?"

"Decia cosas como que 'no por favor', 'no lo haga señor' y 'hare lo que sea te doy lo que pidas pero por favor no lo asi"

"¿Que no haga que?"

"Ese es el misterio, que no sé que rayos ella no quería que no hiciera....pero eso no es lo más raro de todo. Cuando la levanto y le pregunto que si sabía que había tenido una pesadilla y que si sabía de qué se trata, Hermione dice que de qué estaba hablando, que ella no tuvo ningun sueño"

"Hmm.....raro...muy raro...¿que crees que sea?"

"No lo sé Harry, no lo sé, pero eso si...sea lo que sea, es muy raro que Mione no se acuerde de absolutamente nada, o sea, tu sabes como es ella, a ella nunca se le olvida nada, recuerdas cuando en nuestro sexto año a mi se me olvidó hacer una poción para Snape y si no es que ella me lo recuerda hubiese tenido que escuchar la bocota de Snape"

"Ron... a ti todo el tiempo se te olvida una asignación y Hermione todo el tiempo tiene que recordartelo..."

"¡Lo que sea! la cosa es, que aunque sea la cosa más diminuta como una asignación de el bastardo de Snape, ella se recuerda, a si que no veo porque es que ella no se halla recordado de que tuvo un sueño"

"Si, lo sé...bueno, hablamos de esto después, tenemos que acostarnos, mañana hay que levantarse temprano"

"Si mam" Ron dice en forma bromista.

"Jajajaja, ¡muy gracioso!" Harry dice mientras se acuesta en su cama.

"Jejejeje, buenas noches amigo"

"Buenas noches"

Harry se quedó rápidamente dormido, pero Ron se quedó pensando en que le pasaría a su Hermione, ¿porque no se acordaba de su misterioso sueño? ¿porque decía lo que decía? solo había una forma de saberlo...

**Nota del autor: TUN TUN TUN! ¿que pasará luego? ¿podrá Ron encontrar la solución a este misterioso sueño? ¿y porque Hermione no se acuerda? lo sabrás luego..en los próximos capítulos de "Amor En Los Sueños"**


	7. SeXtO CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 6**

**Replicador (Disclaimer):** Nop, todavía no he tenido la posibilidad de cometer homicidio y matar a JKR para apoderarme de Harry Potter y todo lo que lo rodea :(

**Nota de autor:** ¡Holaaaa! me he propuesto algo....tratar...dije TRATAR de terminar HOY o por los menos escribir la mitad de esta impecable historia ! jejeje...bueno, dejame empezar entonces jejeje suspiro --'......

**Amor En Los Sueños**

_"I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream with you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing"_

Pasáron dos meses y a Ron se le olvidó completamente sobre el sueño.

Ron y Harry estaban empacando ya que iban de vuelta a la Madriguera para pasar las navidades en ella como todos los años. Pero este año Hermione se iba también con ellos ya que sus padres se iban de viaje por unas semanas a las partes pobres de Africa para dar sus facilidades de ortodóncia a los niños de esos sitios.

Alguien toca la puerta del cuarto de Ron y Harry.

"Entra" Ron dice.

Hermione entra con una carta en sus manos.

"¿Ya lo saben?"

"¿Que? ¿que te vas a quedar en la Madriguera?"

"Aja, ¿como lo sabes?"

"Mami me mandó una carta diciéndomelo ésta mañana" Ron dice mostrándole la carta.

"Oh, mamá y papá irán en sus obras misioneras dando sus facilidades a esas tribus pobres de Africa, es parte de un programa de caridad que ellos entraron este verano pasado"

"Bueno, pues ¿ya tienes todo empacado?"

"Sip, acabo de terminar" Hermione dice con una sonrisa y con tono de orgullo.

"Bueno, pues, vamonos, que ya es hora de irnos" Harry dice mientras pone a Hedwig and su jaula.

Los amigos bajan las escaleras se despiden de su torre Griffindor y la dama gorda.

Se montan en el tren y cojen sus asientos en uno de los compartimientos y comienzan una conversación hasta llegar a la estación de King's Cross en la plataforma 9 3/4 donde la señora Weasley, los gemelos y el señor Weasley los esperaba.

"¡Hay Ginny querida! ¿como te fue?" la señora Weasley abraza a la menor de los Weasleys.

"Bien mami" Ginny le sonríe.

"¡Ronnie! ¡Harry! ¿como están?" les hace lo mismo que Ginny.

"Ma...¡basta! ¡me abochornas!" Ron se sonroja.

La señora Weasley lo mira y luego mira a Hermione.

"¡Hay Hermione querida! ¡por poco se me olvida que estas navidades las pasaras con nosotros! ¿como estas querida?" la abraza.

"Muy bien, gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa" Hermione le contesta el abrazo y le sonríe.

"Oh, no hay ningún problena, querida. Tu sabes que tu eres casi de la familia, no eres ningún estorbo"

"Casi de la familia...¡hmm! ¡las ganas mias!" piensa Ron.

Cuando llegan a la Madriguera comieron todo lo que pudo caber en sus estómagos ya que la señora Weasley cocinaba y cocinaba y trataba de empujarles la comido aunque estuvieran llenos. "¿Que se cree? ¿que tenemos 3 estómagos?" comentó susurrando Fred a los demás.

Luego de tanto comer, a todo el mundo le dió sueño y se fueron a dormir. Todos...excepto Ron que todavía le cabía en su estómago un gran vaso de leche fresca.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió su puerta sin hacer ningún que levantara a un Harry dormido.

La cerró suavemente y paso a paso fue bajando las escaleras, pero en la mitad de bajarlas, unas voces lo detuvieron.

"¿Crees que alguien se haya dado cuenta de que la pobre niña está actuando raro?"

"No lo sé, querida, no lo sé. Aunque no dudaría de que Ron ó Harry se hayan dado cuenta, ellos son sus mejores amigos..."

En ese momento Ron supo de quien su padre y madre estaban hablando....

Hermione.

"¡Pobre criatura, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, y para poder olvidarse de eso!. ...lo que se hizo para olvidarse de ello....¡la vida es a veces injusta!"

"Tienes razón Molly, pero...¿que se puede hacer?"

¿De que rayos están hablando? ¿que le pasó a Hermione? ¿que se hizo ella para olvidarse de lo ocurrido? todas esas preguntas y más sumbaban por la mente de Ron.

¿De que estan hablando? pronto lo sabrá, Ron se dijo a sí mismo...porque a Ron nada se le oculta...especialmente cuando se trata de Mione..su Mione...

**A/N ODIENMEN!!! SI QUIEREN!!! JAJAJAJA LO SIENTO! LO TENIA QUE HACER! PORQUE YO SOY CLIFFI CHIK! LA REINA DE LOS CLIFFHANGERS!!! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ok, de regreso a la normalidad. Oye, ¡que clase de revolú tengo! 0.o sorry, lo que pasa es que de vez en cuando pongo el capítulo o partes de este con el punto de vista de Ron o Hermione, y si no son de ellos, pues lo escribo en tercera persona, pero whatever, yo creo que aun asi o entienden, ¿verdad? bueno, ¡nos vemos luego! -**


	8. SePtImO CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 7**

**Replicador (Disclaimer):** Ya saben lo que viene ¿verda? pues no me hagan perder el tiempo poniendo lo mismo....

**Nota del autor:** Hola, hola ¡espero que esten bien! bueno vamos al séptimo capítulo de Amor en los sueños...¡solo faltan 4 capítulos!

**Amor En Los Sueños**

_"I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right there just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_And feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time"_

Ron baja unas cuantas escaleras más para poder escuchar mejor la conversación entre sus padres.

Pero no se percató que en una de esas escaleras estaba el gato de Hermione durmiendo y Ron le pisa la cola y el gato sale corriendo.

La señora Weasley se calló y miró al gato como salió corriendo y luego miró a su esposo. El señor Weasley miró rápido hacia la escalera y vió pelo rojo corto.

"Ron, ¿que haces ahí muchacho?" el señor Weasley dice con mirada sospechosa.

Ron sale de su escondite

"N-nada papá, solo...solo um...estaba, bajando para tomar un vaso de agua, eso es todo....no puedo dormir"

"¿Te sientes bien querido?" pregunta con cara de preocupación su madre.

"Si, mamá, estoy bien...solo unpequeño dolor de cabeza, nada de qué preocuparse"

"Hay, ¡mi pobre bebé! ¡ven conmigo!"

"No, madre, en serio, estoy--"

"¡No digas nada más Ron Weasley y sigueme!"

Ron suspiró e hizo caso

La señora Weasley sacó un frasco del gabinete arriba del fregadero y llamó a una cuchara, ésta salió volando hasta llegar a las manos de la señora Weasley.

"Toma cariño, esto quitara el dolor y te hará dormir" la señora Weasley le dá una cuchara de la poción bizcosa de color azul verdoso.

"¡Yuck! ¡¿que diablos es esa cosa?!" Ron arruga la nariz.

"Solo una poción inventada por mi...es una mezcla de la poción Rokagammon con la Cecuss....¡muy fuerte!"

"¡Y sabe horrenda!" complementa Ron sintiéndose cansado y con ganas de dormir.

"Cariño, llevalo a su cuarto por favor ¿si?"

"Como no, querida...ven hijo" el señor Weasley le toma del brazo y pone el brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Segundos después llegaron a la habitación de Ron y el señor Weasley ayudó a su hijo a acostarse en la cama.

"¡No! ¡arañas!¡hay mami!" dice Ron en sus sueños.

El señor Weasley se ríe un poco y le cierra la puerta detrás de el.

Amaneció y Ron abre sus ojos azules...hmmm....que bonito dia. Sonrié y luego como un rayo, le viene a la mente los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

Su madre y padre hablaban de algo...no...de alguien...Hermione....si, ella...pero, ¿que era lo que pasaba con ella?

"¡Tengo que decirselo a Harry!"

Ron rápido se levanta y corre directo al cuarto de Harry.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Ginny y Harry jugando algo o hablando por que estaban riéndose. Ron los mira con cara de impresión y a la vez curiosidad.

Pero luego sale del trnce cuando una voz lo saca

"¡¿Ron Ron?! ¡¿que quieres?!" Harry dice mirándo el rostro que éste tenía.

"¿Ah? ¡oh! ¡nada! solo me quedé eslembado por unas cositas, eso es todo..."

"OK....¿quieres contarme o hablarme sobre algo?"

"De hecho...para eso vine..."

"¿Ah si? ¡pues anda! ¡cuentame!"

Ron miró a Ginny

"No te preocupes Ron, sé mantener secretos...no como otros...."

Ron no lo podía creer ¡su hermanita! ¡en frente de su mejor amigo! ¡¿hablandole asi?! Ron se acomodó y le dice que esta bien, que se puede quedar.

"¡Si! ¡bochinche!" Ginny se sienta.

Harry se ríe mientras que Ron se sienta en el lado derecho de su hermana.

"Pues se trata de Hermione, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?"

"Si, que hay de ello"

"Parece que mis padres saben algo..."

"Hmmm..."

En todo eso Ginny solo miraba de lado a lado, estaba completamente perdida.

"¿Alguien podria ser tan amable de poder explicarme de que diablos hablan?"

Otra vez Ron la mira sorprendido...la verdad que se olvidaba que su hermanita ya no era una niñita y que su manera de hablar y de expresarse no eran las mismas que antes. Ginny ahora tenia mas confianza y era mas abierta...por eso el cree que ella y Harry se han vuelto mejores amigos luego de que Ginny saliera de su estupido encantamiento con Harry.

Harry se empieza a reir de la cara de Ron otra vez y le cuenta a Ginny lo que pasaba de el sueño que tuvo Hermione, etc.

"Ooooh, ¡lo sabía! ella te gusta ¡lo sabia! jajajaja" Ginny se rie.

"Ginny, shhh, callate, ¡te pueden escuchar!"

"Oh, ya veo, ella no lo sabe...¿cuando se lo vas a decir lover boy?" Ginny le dice guiñandole el ojo y sonriendo.

Ron se pone rojo

"No se...no tengo....la valentia para...decirle"

"Ahhh, Ron, ¡vamos! ¡tu puedes! ¡yo voy a ti hermano!"

"Bueno, como sea..pues ayer, baje para tomar un vaso de agua ya que no me sentia bien y no tenia sueño, cuando me detuvo las voces de mis padres....dijeron algo de que los dos nos habiamos dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba actuando raro y que a Hermione le pasó algo muy grave--"

"¡¿Dijeron que era?!" Harry preguntas con entusiasmo y nerviosismo a la vez.

"No, no lo dijeron...pero lo que sea que haya sido...ella se hizo algo a si misma para poder olvidarse de eso...no, tampoco dijeron que se hizo..." Ron contesta la mirada de Ginny y Harry.

"¡Diablos! ¡esto es muy fuerte hermano! creo que tu mas que nadie tienes derecho a saber que le paso a tu Hermione..."

"Si....¡oye!" Ron le hace cosquillas a su hermanita mientras esta se rie.

"¡Pero si es la verdad! ¿verdad Harry?"

"Si" Harry sonrie.

"Si, bueno...no sé...la única forma de saber que demonios le paso a Hermione....ok,ok...mi Hermione, es preguntandole a mis padres..."

"Pues hazlo Ron" Harry dice poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"De acuerdo...pero hoy no..." Ron se queda pensativo.

¿Que se habrá hecho su Hermione a si misma? No lo sabe, pero lo que sabe es que cualquier cosa que haya sido era algo muy espantoso como para que ella se hiciera daño a si misma...pero ¿que?

**N/A JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA CLIFFY!!!! -saco la lengua- ñe ñe ñeñe! jajajaja, bueno pontro sera el próximo capítulo..hmmm..tal vez hoy mismo...vamos a ver...**


	9. OcTaVo CaPiTuLo

**Capítulo 8**

**Replicador (Disclaimer):** Nada es mio, solo la trama ¿ok? sonrio

**Nota del autor**: OK, octavo capitulo....solo 3 mas y adiosito primera historia que hago en español :( corro llorando desconsoladamente

**Amor En Los Sueños**

_"I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream with you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

Ron se despierta con una sonrisa en la boca al percatarse que dia era...

ES NAVIDAD

Ron sale corriendo de su cuarto y baja las escaleras para ver a Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Los gemelos y Molly en la sala con sus regalos y hablando.

"Oh. Ronnie, querido ¡feliz navidad!" Molly lo abraza.

"Feliz navidad, ma" la abraza tambien y sonrie.

"Feliz navidad" Ginny lo abraza y le dá su regalo y un beso. Eso lo puso rojo.

"Wow, gracias Ginny"

"Me gusto tu regalo, muchas gracias" Ginny enseña sus nuevas pantallas en forma de la snitch dorada.

"No hay problema, ahora cuidalas bien, me salieron algo costosas"

"Si, no te preocupes"

"Gracias hermanito" dice George abrazandolo.

"¿Como podriamos pagartelo?" Fred dice abrazandolo mas fuerte.

"¿Como? dejandome.....¡respirar!"

"Lo sentimos hermanito" dicen los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Ron les regalo un paquete a cada uno de Zonko's con lo ultimo en maldades.

"Feliz navidad Ron, y gracias por el equipo completo de Quidditch"

"No hay problema que te lo aproveches" Ron le sonrie.

"Ron..."

Ron mira a Hermione, esta se levanta de su asiento y se para enfrente de el....lo mira a los ojos por unos segundos y de repente lo abrazo tomandolo completamente por sorpresa. El la abraza de vuelta.

"Oh Ron ¡gracias por el set de libros de Sared Rowe y las pantallas hechas con polvo de hada!"

"No hay--"

"¡¿No hay problema?! ¡¿NO HAY PROBLEMA?! ¡Ron! ¿acaso no te haz dado cuenta de lo que nos haz comprado? ¡todo esto debio costarte una fortuna!" Hermione dice impresionada.

"Tiene razón, querido" Molly dice poniendose su nueva capa.

"O sea....¡¿como pudistes proporcionar todo esto?!"

"Um...mitad de mi vida ahorrando y el trabajo que tuve el verano pasado..." Ron dice encojiendo los hombros.

"¡Merlin! ¡eres mi heroe!" dice Fred.

Todos se rien y Ron se sienta para abrir sus regalos.

Molly como todas las navidades..y como siempre, hizo un banquete para los Weasleys, Hermione y Harry.

Todos comian y charlaban felizmente recordandose de viejos tiempos.

Cuando se acordaban de cosas graciosas que hacian, se reian.

"Hermione" Ron empieza.

"Dime"

"Recuerdas la vez que yo te hize la maldad de poner un libro de cuentos que los personajes cobraban vida y apareció un lobo y salistes corriendo como loca, jajajajaja...eso fue muy gracioso"

"Si, y yo tuvo que buscarlo y meterlo otra vez en el libros de cuentos y por poco se come mi mano de postre, jaja...no es gracioso" Harry dice sarcasticamente.

"¡Ah! ¡vamos Harry! ¡fue divertido!" Ron dice con una sonrisa enseñando sus dientes.

"Dejame pensar..mm, ¡no!"

"Jajajaja, bueno....¿lo recuerdas Mione?"

"Ummm....no, creo que...que se me olvidó..."

"Ah ¡vamos! ¿como puedes ser que te hallas olvidado de eso? si tu mismita dijistes que esa broma era una de no olvidar...es más por esa broma no me hablastes por un mes completo..."

"No, lo siento Ron...no me recuerdo...yo...no sé...no tengo ni la menor idea de que broma me estas hablando...

La sonrisa de Ron desaparece y mira a Harry con curiosidad y preocupación a la vez. Todos se quedan callados...pero rápido la señora Weasley empieza a hablar felizmente de sus dias en Hogwarts cuando conoció a Arthur y todas las maldades que ahcian cuando estaban en su tercer año.

"Jajajajja, si ¡lo recuerdo bien! eramos adolescentes, ¿que más se puede buscar?" el señor Weasley le guiña el ojo y le sonrie.

"Aaah, ¡por favor papá! ¡estamos comiendo!" Fred y George dicen.

Ron esta acostado en su cama, pensando sobre los acontecimientos de hoy y lo que dijo su Mione.

"¿Como no se puede acordar de algo asi? Hermione no se olvida de nada, ni de la cosa más insignificante" se dice a el mismo.

¿Que estará pasando? ¿que le ocurrera a ella? ¿tendrá que ver de lo que hablaban sus padres? si, ya estaba decidido...mañana hablaría con ellos y le preguntaría...

Con esos pensamientos, Ron se queda profundamente dormido.

**Nota del autor: 0.o Oooohhhhh, chikos ya pronto...ya pronto sabran!!! yay!!!! no teman! en el proximo capitulo sabran la historia de porque Hermione esta actuando raro.....ok? pues, bye! y recuerden....REVIEW PLEASE!!! .**


	10. NoVeNo CaPiTuLo

**Capitulo 9**  
  
**Replicador(Disclaimer):** Harry Potter no, no y NO me pertenece...¡diablos!  
  
**Nota del autor:** Hola hola, ¿como estais? espero q bien. Bueno, aqui esta el noveno capitulo de mi historia...¡solo faltan 2 capitulos mas y se acabo esto chikos! esto quedara en el pasado...triste,pero cierto :( bueno, adios.  
  
**Amor En Los Sueños  
**  
_"I don't wanna close my eyes,  
I don't wanna go to sleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream with you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
_  
Ron se despierta al escuchar ruidos...voces que provienen de la sala...parecn murmullos pero por la antiguedad de la madriguera se puede escuchar claramente la voz de sus padres hablando con otras personas mas...parecen ser dos personas...un hombre y una mujer.  
  
Ron curioso, se levanta de su cama y abre la puerta de su cuarto.  
  
Baja las escaleras lentamente sin hacer el minimo ruido y asoma la cabeza despacio por la esquina para ver a su madre y padre sentados al frente de una pareja un poco mas joven q ellos.  
  
El pelo rizado y de mucha abundancia de la mujer le hacia recordar a Ron a alguien...  
  
Hermione....¡son los padres de Hermione!  
  
Ron camina despacio hasta que es visto por su padre.  
  
"Ron, ¿como amanecistes hijo?"  
  
"Ron, querido te ves mal...¿te encuentras bien? ven, ven sientate" su madre lo guia a un sillón y lo sienta.  
  
"Hola señora Granger, hola señor Granger" Ron sonrie.  
  
"Hola Ron" ambos le contestan con la misma sonrisa.  
  
"Ahora quedate ahi, cariño en lo que te preparo un té para que te sientas mejor" la señora Weasley le dice a su hijo mientras se voltea y desaparece en la cocina.  
  
Hubo un silencio de un minuto hasta que Ron no pudo mas.  
  
"Eh, señora Granger...señor Granger...he visto a Hermione actuar ultimamante de una forma rara desde que empezaron las clases, no que halla cambiado su manera de mandar a medio mundo ¡eso si que no! pero...ya no es la misma...ella...ella, se le han olvidado cosas que nunca pense que se les olvidara, ya que ustedes saben como es su hija, la agenda viviento como yo le digo...yyy, pues no quiero asustarlos pero, en Hogwarts ella tuvo un marreo y la llevaron al hospital, y...una noche la fui a visitar y pues...estaba teniendo una pesadilla...pero, eso no fue lo mas raro...sino que cuando la levante de la pesadilla dice que no se acordaba de tener una...diganme...algo raro sucede con ella...diganme...¿que le pasa a Mione?"  
  
Al Ron decir todo esto, los Granger se miraron y quedaron callados. Sus rostros con espresión de "shock", el señor Weasley solo miraba a su hijo y en la cocina se pudo escuchar claramente como algo de porcelana calló al piso y se rompió.  
  
"Ron, yo....no sé si pueda decirte loq ue le pasó a mi hija...ella--" el señor Granger empezó pero a Ron se le acabó la paciencia de esperar y de saber que le pasaba a su Hermione.  
  
"¡NO SEÑOR! ¡USTED CON TODO RESPETO ME VA A DECIR AHORA MISMO QUE LE PASA A MIONE! ¡PRIMERO ESE SUEÑO EXTRAÑO EN EL CUAL ELLA GRITABA QUE NO HICIERAN ALGO O NO SE! ¡LUEGO LE DIGO UN ACONTECIMIENTO EL CUAL ELLA NO SE ACUERDA Y DEBERIA DE ACORDARSE PORQUE ELLA MISMITA ME DIJO QUE NUNCA SE LE IBA A OLVIDAR DE LO ENFURRECIDA Y ABOCHORNADA QUE ESTABA! ¡NO ME DIGA QUE NO PUEDO SABER QUE LE PASA A SU HIJA SEÑOR! ¡NO ME DIGA ESO PORQUE YO TENGO DERECHO AL AMARLA CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS! ¡SI LA AMO!¡AMO A HERMIONE GRANGER!" Ron al terminar su cara estaba del mismo color que su pelo y estaba respirando hondo.  
  
Pero luego el se queda en shock al captar lo que habia confesado. Los padres de Granger y el señor Weasley lo miraban en shock tambien.  
  
"¿Eso es cierto querido?" dice su madre que habia salido hace un buen tiempo de la cocina y estaba parada ahora cerca de la entrada de la cocina.  
  
"Si, madre...yo amo a Hermione" Ron se sonroja.  
  
Los Grangers lo miran y se miran para luego otra vez mirarlo con una sonrisa. Su padre hacia lo mismo.  
  
"¡Ah! ¡ven aca querido!" su madre camina hacia el y lo abraza.  
  
"¡Hay!¡Ma! ¡basta!" Ron se sonroja más.  
  
"Bueno...de acuerdo Ron...te diremos lo que pasó...pero, primero sientate, que lo que te vamos a contar no es algo bueno..." la señora Granger dice.  
  
"Obviamente" Ron piensa mientras se sienta entre su madre y padre.  
  
**Nota del autor: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SOY MALAAAA! JEJEJEJE, no se preocupen, próximo capitulo ¡pronto! adiosito...mientras tanto...¡REVIEW! **


	11. DeCiMo CaPiTuLo

**Capitulo 10**  
  
**Replicador(Disclaimer):** Harry Potter no me pertenece pero el trama es mio todo TODO ¡MIOOOOO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tozo si, jejejeje....  
  
**Nota del autor:** Hola chikos, perdona por hacerlos esperar tanto pero estaba algo ocupada con mi site y pues yo mismita me dije q no iba a actualizar ninguna de mis dos historias a menos que en What's Good For Me tuviera el décimo review y pues ya lo tengo! jejejeje...bueno, como sé que la curiosidad los está matando, aqui esta el décimo y ULTIMO capitulo de Amor En Los Sueños -sniffsniff- adiosito :( -corro al lugar feliz-  
  
**Amor En Los Sueños**  
  
_"I don't wanna close my eyes,  
_

_I don't wanna go to sleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream with you _

_The sweetest dream will never do _

_I'd still miss you baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing"  
_  
"Bueno, comienza señora Granger...soy todo oídos..."  
  
La señora Granger miró a su marido y luego aclaró su garganta.  
  
"Bueno, como tu sabes la personalidad de mi hija, Hermione quería tener su dinero para poder ser más independiente y comprarse los libros de Hogwarts para su séptimo año...decía que eran muy caros y no quería que nosotros gastaramos ni un centavo en ella" la señora Granger sonríe.  
  
"Asi, es nuestra Mione" el señor Granger sonríe.  
  
"Pues, estuvo dia y noche sin descanso hasta que consiguió un trabajo en la biblioteca que queda unas cuantas calles arriba de donde vivimos...nosotros al principio no queríamos dejarla trabajar en ese sitio, ya que, esa calle es muy peligrosa, pero otra vez tu conoces como es Hermione"  
  
"Terca..." Ron dice calladamente.  
  
"Exacto, nos pelió hasta que no tuvimos ningún remedio que decirle que estaba bien con nostros"  
  
"Un dia, le dieron doble turno asi que se tuvo que quedar mas tiempo trabajando, ella no se quejó ¡claro! siempre tan trabajadora mi Hermione...ella,salió muy de noche de ahi y esa noche hubo un terrible accidente que no la dejaron pasar por el camino que siempre tomaba, asi que obligatoriamente tuvo que cojer un callejón...ese callejón tan oscuro y tenebroso...eso no es lo que asusta de ese callejón,a lo que le debes temer es que ahi suceden cosas malas, ahi aparecen personas no amigables..."  
  
"Hmm...suena como el callejón Knockturn..." Ron piensa "Continua, señora Granger" dice cuando ve que la señora Granger paró.  
  
Ella lo mira y mira a su esposo quien le pone una mano sobre su hombro, ella mira a Ron y suspira.  
  
"Esta es la parte dificil..."  
  
"No importa...sea lo que sea, estoy listo"  
  
"Hermione cruzó ese callejón asustada y todo, lo cruzó--"  
  
"¡Como una valiente Griffindor que es!" el señor Weasley interrumpe.  
  
La señora Weasley le dá un codazo en las costillas.  
  
"Cuando de repente mi Mione se dá cuenta que la perseguían...ella trató de correr lo más fuerte posible pero..." la señora Granger se le aguan los ojos y esconde su cara en el cuello de su marido. El señor Granger la abraza y le dá un beso en la coronilla, cuando luego mira a Ron con ojos aguados también.  
  
"Ron...ese hombre la agarró y abusó de ella....Ron...Hermione fue violada..."  
  
Ron se quedó en shock pero permaneció en silencio ya que el señor Granger no había terminado de hablar.  
  
"Cuando llegó a casa, estaba hecha pedazos, su ropa desgarrada y su hermosa cara llena de lágrimas llanto por llanto nos contó lo que sucedi"  
  
"Mientras...la ayudaba a bañarse..ella me dice de un hechizo..un hechizo que la ayudará a olvidarse de losucedido...pero, que este hechizo tiene efectos secundarios...uno de ellos que se iba a olvidar tambien de otros acontecimientos, incluyendo sueños y memorias" la señora Granger continua.  
  
"Y dijo que solo en sus sueños se iba a recordar de lo sucedido...pero al despertar no se acordaría de haber tenido un sueño..."  
  
"Es por eso su pelo..."  
  
"Es unefecto de haber tenido relaciones querido...solo a las brujas le pasa eso...a los muggles también, pero no tan rápido como a la gente con mágia...nuestro metabolismo es distinto y más rápido que una persona sin mágia" la señora Weasley explica.  
  
"¡Maldito sea el bastardo que le hizo eso a mi Mione! ¡Ojala se combierta en una rata inmunda!" Ron con ira, coje una de las tazas de té vacia por haber sido tomada el contenido por el señor Granger y la arroja a la pared para romperce en mil pedazos.  
  
"¡Ronald Weasley!" su madre le dice.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
Todos miran hacia la escaleras para ver a Harry, Ginny y...Hermione parados. Hermione en lágrimas al recordarse de lo sucedido. Sin nadie preguntarle una explicación ella dice calladamente.  
  
"El hechizo solo se rompe si escucho la verdad..."  
  
"Mione...yo..." Ron no encuentra palabras así que solo camina hacia ella y la abraza con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
"No dejare que nada ni nadie te vuelva a herir otra vez Mione...te amo..."  
  
Hermione lo mira y sonríe "Lo sé...escuche todo...incluso tu confesión"  
  
Ron se pone rojo pero se sonrié de lado y levanta una ceja.  
  
"¿Ah si?"  
  
"Si...yo también te amo Ronald Weasley..." Hermione se acerca y lo besa.  
  
Ron pone una mano en su espalda y le contesta.  
  
Todos los que miraban la escena, sonríen.  
  
"¿Estas seguro? ¿de amar a alguien que ya no es virgen?" Hermione dice cuando se despegan.  
  
"Esta equivocada, tu eres virgen porque no hubo sentimiento...todo fue un mal sueño, eso es todo,  
ahora lo único que soñaras,soy yo amandote..." el le sonrie y ella le contesta mientras Ron otra vez baja su cara al nivel de la de ella y la besa tiernamente de nuevo.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Nota de autor: MUAAAAHHHHH!!! QUE TIEEEERNOOO!!! ADORO LOS FINALES FELICES!!! -sniff sniff- -soplo mi nariz- bello y adorable...bueno,este es el ultimo capítulo...peeerooo, yo voy a hacer un epílogo para que sepan que pajó luego de que se graduaron,etc...jejejejeje...¡adiosiiitoo! **


	12. EpIlOgO

**Amor En Los Sueños**

**Epílogo **

**Replicador(Disclaimer):** Lamentablemente no, no son mios...¡no es justo! lloro corro al lugar feliz

**N/A** ¡Hola chikos! este es el final, el último capítulo de mi historia, ¡el epilogo que les prometí! es algo corto y breve pero bonito, es lo que pasa 5 años luego de todo lo ocurrido, espero que lo disfruten ¡adios!

Gritos alarmantes se escuchaban en la casa de los ahora esposos Hermione y Ron.

Luego de los acontecimientos de hacen 5 años, Ron y Hermione se graduaron de Hogwarts y Ron le pidió a Hermione que se casara con el.

Ella obviamente aceptó y en 3 meses, se casaron y compraron una casa en Londres con los "muggles".

Ahí han hecho su vida juntos y todo ha sido como un cuento de hadas.

Pero esta noche ocurría algo...

"¡Ahhh! ¡NO por favor! ¡NO! ¡AHH! ¡NOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NOOO! ¡AHHH!"

Ron abre la puerta del cuarto de donde provienen los gritos con una cara alarmante y asustado.

Corre al lado de quien grita con desesperación y se sienta en la cama.

"Mi amor, despierta" Ron susurra mientras le acaricia el pelo.

"¡Nooo!" la persona sigue llorando.

"Shhh, mi amor nada te va a lastimar...yo estoy aqui...papi, esta aqui, ahora despierta..." Ron sigue acariciando su pelo.

La niña peliroja de 4 años abre lentamente sus grandesojos marrones, mira a su padre mientras caen las últimas lágrimas en sus pecosos cachetes.

Ron le sonríe y le acaricia la cara mientras que con un pulgar le quita las lágrimas.

"¡Papi!" la niña lo abraza fuertemente.

Ron sonrie y le besa la cabeza suavemente.

"Ya Cristina...ya nada te lastimara...fue todo un mal sueño, nada mas"

"Papá...papi, era horrible...eran feos, estaban alrededor de mi, me senti triste, no se les veia la cara, tenian capas negras...¡era horrible!"

"Ya, ya...no te van a hacer daño...papi esta aqui..."

"Si, pero...pero ¡se veian tan reales!" Cristina abraza mas fuerte a su padre como teniendo miedo de que la dejara sola.

Ron suspira.

"¿Te sentiras mejor si duermes conmigo y tu madre?" Ron la mira subiendo una ceja.

La niña se limpia la nariz y asiente con la cabeza.

Ron sonrie.

"Ah, de acuerdo" Ron toma en sus brazos a su pequeñita y sale de su cuarto.

Ron abre la puerta a el cuarto matrimonial, Hermione esperandolos. Cuando vio a su esposo con su pequeñita, le sonrió.

"¿Pesadillas?" Hermione sugirió.

"Sip, hoy nos acompañara"

"Ven chiquita, ven con mam"

Cristina se va a los brazos abiertos de su madre y la abraza.

"Eran feos mami, tenian capas y me hacían sentir triste"

Herione mira a Ron , Ron asiente con la cabeza.

"Si, Dementores" Ron abre la boca sin que salga sonido alguno de su boca.

Hermione pone una cara de "¿como ella lo sabe?"

Ron se pone rojo y encoje los hombros.

"Creo que fue mi culpa...deje un libro abierto de 'Bestias fantasticas y donde conseguirlos' en la oficina, tal vez lo vio..."

Hermione asiente la cabeza y besa en la frente a su pequeña hija.

"Ya Cristina, nada te pasara, papa y mama no lo permitiremos...ahora, ¡a dormir!"

Cristina asiente con la cabeza y se acuesta al lado de su madre. Ron se sienta al lado de su hija.

"Buenas noches mami...papi" Cristian les da un beso a cada uno.

"Buenas noches Cristiona, dulces sueños" cada uno le dió un beso y Cristina se quedó rapidamente dormida. Ron mira a Hermione.

"Dulces sueños, Weasley" Hermione sonrie.

"Seran dulces...ya que tu estaras en ellos" Ron sonrie.

Hermione se rie

"Te amo..." Ron susurra.

"Y yo a ti" Hermione lo besa.

Luego de un largo y tierno beso, se quedan dormidos...

**A/N YAY! AL FIN LO HIZE QUE BIEN ESPERO Q LO APROVECHEN Y LES HALLA GUSTADO, HASTA LUEGO**


End file.
